


[Podfic] D'r wärmschte Akkord (schwäbische Version)

by Tarae



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarae/pseuds/Tarae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic der schwäbischen Übersetzung einer deutschen Übersetzung von fictoriums Geschichte "The Warmest Chord" ;)</p><p>Regina isch überrascht als se rausfendet, dass Emma tatsächlich a... ganz oschtändige Freindin isch.<br/>A ziemlich fluffige G'schicht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] D'r wärmschte Akkord (schwäbische Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Warmest Chord](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/118411) by fictorium. 



> Diese Podfic ist aus reiner Blödelei und aus Spaß am Spiel mit Sprache und Dialekt entstanden.  
> Ich bin zwar Stuttgarterin - born and raised, lebe aber schon seit vielen Jahren im badischen Exil. Nur falls Klagen kommen, weil der Dialekt nicht hasenrein ist... ;P
> 
> Die Story gibt es [HIER](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4034212) auch noch in ordentlichem Hochdeutsch zu hören.
> 
> Der Titel der Geschichte die Übersetzung einer Zeile aus Joni Mitchells Lied "My Old Man".  
> Der Musikausschnitt ist aus einer Live-Version dieses Liedes, von Joni Mitchell 1970 gespielt.
> 
> Für die Erlaubnis, diese geniale fanart für mein Cover benutzen zu dürfen, habe ich mich bei [torch](http://xxtorchxx.tumblr.com) zu bedanken! :)

  


**Lenght:** 6:45 min

 **Download** : [tindeck](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/htmcx/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+OUAT%2B-%2BD%2527r%2Bw%25C3%25A4rmschte%2BAkkord.mp3)


End file.
